


rain

by livennadin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? i think, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, PLEASE READ THE NOTE IN THE BEGINNING FIRST, POV Outsider, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, i wrote this at 6 am after crying for an hour haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livennadin/pseuds/livennadin
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! if you can surely say that you don't have anything triggering, making you uncomfortable please go ahead!otherwise, this is a spoiler but please stay safe:implied past character death, nothing explicit, only bittersweet.





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! if you can surely say that you don't have anything triggering, making you uncomfortable please go ahead!
> 
> otherwise, this is a spoiler but please stay safe:
> 
>  
> 
> implied past character death, nothing explicit, only bittersweet.

Humans are a bit weird. 

 

His human comes home late, for instance. He leaves him food and water, leaves all of his toys out for him to play. So, he obviously knocks down souvenirs and flower pots instead—just to simply pass the time. The flowers in the pots are long dried anyways. 

 

*

 

He jumps on the windowsill, watches his human make his way back home, tail flicking. The human really should fix that poor posture! Walking is something that takes  _ grace _ , not that the two legged giants would know. 

 

A fluffy ear flicks towards the door, catching up on the keys dangling. Sure enough: more dangling, a click, a few footsteps and his human is back home. 

 

He runs to the door—the red collar with the shiny bell attached lets the whole apartment know that he moves. Good. He is not a cat to be taken lightly, his arrival should be announced.

 

He rubs against the human’s legs, checks if he pet other cats outside by sniffling. Clear. His human leans down and takes him to his lap. Careful fingers scratch his forehead before traveling under his chin.

 

“Did you get me anything?” He asks.

 

His human smiles: “I missed you too.” 

 

Oh god. His human is nice, really, but he usually doesn’t understand what he’s saying. It’s inconvenient. Sometimes human looks at him and gets  _ that look _ in his eyes like he hears and deciphers all he says and he sometimes even  _ answers accordingly— _ then he thinks it’s okay. 

 

*

 

His human forgets to sleep. He looks at a glowing rectangle for hours, staying put except his fingers. Naturally, he joins him and acts like a statue alongside. All so that his human doesn’t feel alone. 

 

Some nights he puts a paw down and shows the human what he must do: He sleeps on the bed to set an example. He forgets he’s doing it for the human before he dozes off, though. His human makes sure to carefully caress his fur. 

 

His least favorite nights are the ones his human falls apart. He clutches a pillow as sobs steal his breath from deep inside his lungs. He cries and cries and cries; into pillows, into his hands, into  _ his _ fur… His human apologizes until sun relents and comes back to burn a hole through the sky. “I’m sorry.” He says and his little cat heart breaks for him. “I’m so sorry—“ He sobs and he bumps his head on his human’s hand. 

 

He has no idea what his human apologizes for, but even the deepest rivers halt and freeze over at the sound of his grief to make way to the water that weighs so much more than them: his human’s tears.

 

He curls up next to his human when he finally tires himself out crying a wicked lullaby for himself. He doesn’t paw at his face for breakfast on those mornings. He lets his human rest.

 

*

 

His silly human eats even less than him some days. Some days he doesn’t eat at all. He growls at him as a warning which his human throws a funny look at. 

 

“That’s enough food for you, no need to get aggressive.” He says. 

 

So to get his point across he knocks a glass down and claws at the fridge door. 

 

*

 

He loves his human’s smile. Afternoon dusts the living room gold as the human plops down on the couch. He talks about how his morning was, which is the most he talks in one go. 

 

He jumps on the couch and sits down on his human’s chest. His chest is flat so it clearly must be for him to sit on. His human’s dual colored hair is no match for his soft, majestic black fur but the silly silly human doesn’t lick his hair, so he does it for him. It’s a bit difficult because the hairs are impractically long but he makes do. Not many things can stand their ground against a cat’s sandpaper tongue. 

 

*

 

His human works at— somewhere unrelated to him, so he didn’t really listen. But the human’s away on weekdays and the flat is silent. He meows a song for himself, listens as the bare walls echo it back. He wonders why no one visits his human. 

 

He scratches at the scratch post, gracefully maneuvers through messy tabletops. There are nails snugly driven into the walls but they all dangle empty. He jumps and tries to paw at them—their mystery is almost on the tip of his pink toe beans. 

 

He goes and curls on his human’s bed. It is meant for two, big. His human must have thought of  _ his _ luxury too because he doesn’t really need a bed this large. His human is of a petite figure, anyways. 

 

He thinks of the empty nails in the walls. He yawns. It must be that his human took the framed photographs off of them. He actually came across one, it was his beautiful human and a taller human he doesn’t know. 

 

This  _ silly _ human of his! While it is true he can never look as gorgeous as he can but his human looks good, too. Why does he hide photographs away? 

 

*

 

As days go by, the sky slowly parts until it can join his human’s grief. It rains cats and dogs. The sound is loud when the wind picks the rain up and slams it into their windows as if to say  _ this is all the tears you’ve cried, stop.  _

 

But his human gets worse. 

  
  


He comes home way later than midnight, one day. He shrugs his red raincoat off and saunters his way to him. He kneels on the ground. There is a jar between his shaking, wet hands as he sniffles. He very weakly pets his head before getting up. 

 

Curious, he follows his human into the flat. His human cards his wet clothes away and throws them on the ground. He worms into pajamas, sits on the bed. He leaps on the bed too, eyeing the jar. Could it be treats? 

 

His human looks at him: nose running, eyes puffy and red. He smiles but it’s just broken pieces poorly, temporarily, glued into place. 

 

“Do you want to meet him?” His human whispers, leaning forward towards him. He mewls a yes, not sure if it gets through. He opens the jar—useful things, those human fingers. In the jar there’s… dirt. “Sadly,” The human sobs. “This is all that’s left of him.” 

 

He leans forward and smells the dirt and— it all clicks. 

 

Eyes wide, he tumbles back. 

 

_ It all clicks and it makes so much sense because he’s been wondering— wondering what he’ll do with his remaining seven lives. _

 

He jumps off the bed and runs away. His human calls for him, broken. 

 

He’s shaking. Black fur on stand, he ducks under a furniture.  _ He never would have thought.  _ Soft footsteps reach him. First one knee, then the other, his human kneels down to look at him. 

 

“Kuro? Come out.” 

 

He never really cared for his name before. Now he remembers. Kuroo Tetsurou. He was— _ is _ Kuroo. 

 

He crawls out slowly, one paw after the other. 

 

The human Kuroo Tetsurou left this house one rainy day and didn’t return. 

 

He nuzzles the shaking hand in front of him. He now knows who will he return to in his next seven lives. 

 

“I’ve found you, Kenma.”

 

His human understands. 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't get mad at me for the twist


End file.
